When almost all ended
by Nothing-without-Magic
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt almost said goodbye. Sam and Rachel try their best to help them .. Will the succeed?


This is my first ever fic. So reviews would be very much appreciated! I do not own Glee =(

How can you ever love anyone again when you let the love of your life walk out?

This is a question that has buzzed around Blaine's head every day. There is nothing he has ever regretted more in his life than allowing Kurt to walk away.

It has been two weeks since that dreaded night, and for those two weeks all Blaine had done is cry. All he worries about is what Kurt is doing. Has he met someone else? Is he as heartbroken and Blaine? Does he even care? These are all questions Blaine wants the answers to.

After a few more hours of lying in bed buried deep under the duvet, Blaine manages to drift off to sleep with stained tear tracks down his cheeks.

A couple hundred miles away Kurt Hummel is snuggled up on the couch of his and Rachel's New York apartment eating a tub of ice-cream, watching soppy love story movies, and crying. He's been doing this pretty much every day for the last two weeks. He does feel a little stupid for doing so because he was the one who made the decision to walk away but the truth is he's heartbroken, He didn't want to walk away from Blaine but the fact that Blaine wasn't fighting back told him he wasn't wanted so he made the choice to leave. Thinking back to it. It's the one thing he regrets most.

'Kurt you need to get up, and stop eating all the ice-cream!' Rachel said as she entered the apartment. 'Don't wanna' Kurt replied, 'You have been sat there just like that for the last two weeks, it's not healthy and it defiantly isn't helping you or anyone' The short girl replied as she took a seat in the chair across from the couch. 'I'm drowning out my sorrows with cold sugar filled foods, I'm heartbroken I'm allowed' Kurt quipped back. 'Kurt, Look you are my best friend, and I hate seeing you like this, but you need to sort it out, I'm not even sure you have changed your clothing in the last week! The Kurt Hummel I know would NEVER do that!' Rachel said as she attentively put a hand on Kurt's knee. 'Thank you very much for you're in put Rach, but right now I don't care about anything other than eating my feelings and then crying them back out' Kurt say's as he plummets his spoon back into the tub of ice-cream taking out a huge scoop and eating in one. Rachel sighs and leaves the living room and into her bedroom, she picks up her Phone and dials Sam's number.

RING – RING

RING – RING

'Hello?' Sam greets

'Hey Sam, its Rachel'

'Oh hi Rach, What's up?'

'How's Blaine?' Rachel asks.

'Uh, not good ... he like won't leave his room or anything he's just lying in bed crying like all day, I've tried to talk to him but it just get told to screw off' He replies

'How's Kurt?' Sam asks

'You know, Sitting on the sofa all day, Eating tub after tub of ice-cream, and watching stupid movies that makes him cry even more than he already is, God I've never seen him like this I'm worried Sam, like really worried' Rachel responds with a clear worry in her voice

'I know what you are saying, I am real worried about Blaine, He doesn't really seem to be eating anything nor doing anything, what should we do?' He asks

'We need to get them talking, we need to understand both sides of the story, I will try to speak to Kurt and you do the same with Blaine and we will report back to each other?' Rachel responds

'Sounds like a plan, but what's the plan in like the long run? We try and get them back together?'

'If it's what they want we can try to make it happen, God they need help! Right I'm going to try and get some info from Kurt, If you get any information from Blaine text me right away!'

'Will do! Speak soon Rach, Bye!' Sam bids farewell as he hangs up the phone.

Right get Blaine to talk.. How am I supposed to do that? Sam thinks to himself

'Uh, Hey dude' Sam speaks as he pushes to door to Blaine's room open, 'You awake?' He then asks,

'Ughh' is the only reply he gets from Blaine, Well that's something Sam thinks to himself,

'Uh, Bro like I was thinking that maybe we could have like a massive video gaming tournament tonight? You know me and you' 'Nope' Is Blaine's only reply. 'Come on dude, you need to get up it stinks in here, have you even showered? Scrap that obviously you haven't because you stink.' Sam points out as he takes a sniff of the air.

'Go away Sam' Blaine says although it is muffled as he has his face buried into his pillow. 'No bro you gotta talk to me! I'm really worried about you, I have never seen you like this' 'Well go back out of my room shut the door and then you wouldn't have to see me like this' Blaine replies as he finally turns around and sits up facing Sam. He obviously hasn't been shaving the last two weeks as Blaine has grown quite a beard Sam notices. 'Dude, seriously like talk to me, nobody can help you if you don't let us in! And I wanna help you, your my best friend bro.' Sam says,

'Kurt! Get off of that sofa!' Rachel shouts as she re-enters the front room after her phone call to Sam.

'We are going out tonight' She says whilst doing a twirl 'Ugh leave me alone Rach, I am not in the mood to be going out' Kurt grumbles. 'Okay well you have two choices either go out, or sit here and tell me everything!' Rachel gives Kurt his choices. 'Ugh fine. What do you want to know?' Kurt gives in with a bitch glare toward Rachel.

'Great!' Rachel jumps up and down clapping her hands; she always did get excited when she got some gossip.

'Tell me what happened between you and Blaine, and why you are no longer a couple? I thought you two were forever?' Rachel asks.

With a sigh Kurt starts 'Yeah so did I Rach, So did I' pools of tears begin to gather in the corners of Kurt's eye's. 'It started when I went back to Lima for Blaine's graduation'

FLASHBACK

'You look so handsome' Kurt quips as he adjusts the length of Blaine's sleeve's to his graduation gown. 'I can't believe I've done it. I'm actually graduating Kurt!' Blaine's voice gets louder as his excitement grows.

'I am so proud of you Blaine, Considering some of the things you have had to overcome in your life so far you are an absolutely amazing man!' Kurt beams with pride as he watches Blaine try his gown back on. 'I couldn't have made it here without you baby' Blaine coo's as he leans in for a sweet kiss from his love. 'Hmm I'm sure you could have but I'm glad I got to be the one by your side for it' Kurt replies as he give's Blaine a sweet kiss to his forehead. 'When I am up in the stands watching you collect your diploma I'm going to be up there shouting and pointing yelling that 'THAT IS MY BOYFRIEND' and I'm going to make sure everyone knows you are mine.' Kurt simply states as he pops Blaine's cap onto his head. With one quick final kiss Kurt and Blaine split ways.

'Blaine Anderson' as Blaine's name was called Kurt started to scream and shout stating that this is 'HIS BOYFRIEND' Blaine walked onto the stage collected his diploma and turned towards to audience straight away his eye's locked onto Kurt's and he blew a kiss up to his beautiful boyfriend.

'Now it means you can move to New York!' Kurt jumped up and down in excitement at the idea of his love joining him in his dream home. Kurt noticed a figure coming up behind Blaine, before he could say anything arms were being snaked around Blaine's waist by this mystery man. Blaine jumped out of the grasp as soon as he felt it. He spun around in his place and came face to face with Sebastian Smythe 'Hey Killer' Seb cooed 'You are looking damn fine in that gown' He then added on, he was oblivious to the fact that Kurt was stood just to the side of Blaine, When Kurt looked towards Blaine there was a slight redness to kiss cheeks 'What the hell?' Kurt thought to himself, with that he made a not so subtle coughing sound 'Oh gosh! This is Kurt, Sebastian Kurt, Kurt Sebastian' Blaine motioned towards to two boys 'Pleasure' Kurt said sarcasm pouring out as he took Sebastian's hand in a firm handshake. Kurt was a little curious why Blaine hadn't said 'Kurt, My boyfriend' but didn't worry too much until Sebastian opened his mouth again 'So the other night was like tons of fun, We should totally do it again Killer, People were not wrong when they said he's Sex on a stick and sings like a dream aye' Sebastian said nudging Kurt with his elbow 'Right' Was all Kurt could reply without ripping this guy's head off. Blaine oblivious to Kurt's discomfort carried on talking to the meerkat looking man. 'Yeah it was pretty fun, yeah we could do it again sometime soon' Blaine supplied

Kurt soon noticed that Blaine was acting really different around this bloke, almost as if he was trying to impress him, 'Wait what? Does Blaine? Fancy this guy? What did they do the other night that was so "fun"? Whilst thinking to himself Kurt felt his stomach start to turn, 'Has Blaine been cheating on me?' He could feel the bile beginning to rise, He ran as fast he could to the bathroom leaving Blaine and Meerkat behind, When he got there he proceeded to empty to contents of his stomach, After wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet Kurt leaned back against to toilet cubical door and began to quietly cry. 'How could this happen to me? He told me I was his one and only, he said he loves me, god I'm so stupid' Kurt sat on the cold floor thinking as the tears fell. When he heard to toilet door open he held his breath and kept as still and quite as possible 'Kurt?' 'Kurt you in here?' Blaine called, He sounded worried, just hearing Blaine's voice cause Kurt to choke out a sob. 'Oh baby come on open the door, what's wrong?' Blaine asked as he peeked under the cubical door looking up at Kurt. 'Kurt open the door for me baby please' Blaine pleaded again. Eventually Kurt decided to open to door and come out, He walked over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, he was as white as a ghost called dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. When Blaine tried to come over to Kurt and console him Kurt pushed him away, Blaine was pushed back a few feet, He tried again and Kurt did the same 'Kurt what's wrong?' Blaine asked feeling a little agitated by Kurt's reactions to him, 'YOU!' Kurt shouted pointing his finger in Blaine's face 'YOU THAT'S WHATS WRONG!' Kurt screamed at he pointed his finger at Blaine again, 'Wh ... wha ... What have i... I done? Blaine stammered taken aback by Kurt's outburst. 'You and Meerkat man something is going on, I know it is!' Kurt screamed as tears ran down his face 'Wh...Wha...What?' Blaine asked.

'Don't try playing dumb with me Blaine Anderson, You and that Seb, There's something going on! I know it!' Kurt shouted as he ran out of the toilets and into the corridor of McKinley school.

He saw Blaine follow him so he started to run towards to exit so he could get out of there. But Blaine caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm forcing Kurt to stop. 'Look at me, LOOK AT ME' Blaine yelled as Kurt finally did what he was asked. 'There is nothing .. NOTHING.. going on between me and Sebastian' Blaine said as calmly as he could

Kurt heard the waver In is voice though, and that told Kurt Blaine was lying. 'Stop lying. And to think I actually love you.' Kurt chocked out through his sobs, Blaine tried to pull him in for a hug but Kurt just pushed him away. 'No, No Blaine I can't do this, I love you but I can't be somebody's second choice. I'm going back to New York without you. I'm done' with one last chocked out sob Kurt ran out of the building. Blaine stood there frozen to the spot as he watched Kurt disappear. Tears spilling down his cheeks 'But you we're my only choice' Blaine whispered out before collapsing to the floor and screaming. 'This couldn't be happening, this is not real, GET UP BLAINE, GO AFTER HIM!' Blaine self-conscience started yelling at him, With this he got up and ran outside searching for Kurt's car, But it was gone, Another burst of tears hit Blaine, 'The Hummel's' That's where he will be Blaine suddenly realised, He took off running down the road towards where the Hummel family live, It took him an hour or so to get there but when he did he stopped dead in his tracks, Kurt's car wasn't there. He fell to floor crying and screaming Kurt wasn't there. Blaine pulled out his cell phone and called Kurt, It went straight to voice mail Blaine screamed again. From all the noise he was making he had gotten the attention of Burt. Lying on the cold concrete crying Blaine didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him 'Blaine?' Burt asked worry lacing his voice. Blaine looked up stood above him was Burt Hummel, Seeing Burt just made Blaine cry even harder, He felt strong arms pick him up and felt himself being carried. He registered the warmth of the house and the front door closing and registered being put down onto a soft surface 'the sofa maybe?' Blaine thought to himself. After a few moments of trying to take calming breaths he sat up and opened his eyes. Burt was sat in front of him worry etched onto his face 'What's happened kiddo?' Burt asked. 'Kurt' Blaine managed to choke out 'He's gone' another choked out sentence. He heard Burt sigh, 'Blaine what has happened?' Burt asks calmly. Another few calming breaths and the tears are starting to subside 'It's Kurt, He's gone, He's left me' Blaine manages to get out before the tears start again. 'Left you?' Burt questions. 'Left me, He's gone, He's not my boyfriend anymore' Blaine sighs as the tears carry on flowing. 'What's made him leave you?' Burt asks, 'He thinks I've been cheating on him' another wrecked sob forces its way out of Blaine's body. 'Shh Blaine, Shh' Burt coo's as he wraps the boy in his arms. It takes all but a few moments for Blaine to still in Burt's arms. Burt lies the sleeping boy down on the sofa and fetches a blanket from in the airing cupboard. He drapes the blanket over Blaine's sleeping form with a sigh he leaves and makes his way up to bed.

Come the morning Blaine stirs awake, He can hear people talking in another room.

'Kurt called me last night crying saying he was going back to New York' Burt sighs.

'He said he can never trust anyone again, and that he thought Blaine was it, like he was the one.'

'Hunny do you really believe Blaine could have cheated on Kurt?' Carole says.

'No, Not really, But if he has I will kill him. Nobody breaks my little boys heart and gets away with it' Burt's anger starts to seep through his voice.

Blaine hears everything and upon hearing it runs, He jumps up and runs out of the Hummel house slamming to door behind him.

'I don't believe *SLAM* ... Carole stops talking; they share a glance with one another and walk into the front room, As they thought Blaine is gone. 'He must have heard us talking' Carole notes.

'Crap' Is all Burt can say. Of course he wasn't going to hurt Blaine, He couldn't he sees Blaine as one of his own just like Finn.

Running back home Blaine tries calling Kurt over and over, Every time he just gets answer machine. Fresh tears wreck his body and force him to stop so he can take in some air. He tries again calling Kurt. Voicemail. 'That's it. It's really over. He's gone. And he didn't even allow me to explain myself.' Blaine shrunk to the floor and allowed to tears to consume him. 'It's all over' his brain was playing on repeat.

PRESENT.

'And that's where we are today.' Kurt finishes. Tear tracks fresh and dry spilt down his cheeks.

'And you didn't allow him to explain himself?' Rachel questioned, 'No, I could tell I wasn't going to like what he was going to say. It was written all over Sebastian's face that something was going on between them.' Kurt allows the tears to fall.

'You should probably get some rest you look awful right now' Rachel quips as she gets up and rushes off to her bedroom.

'And now he won't talk to me at all' Blaine sobs out.

'And did you cheat on him?' Sam questions 'God NO! I love him. I love him with everything I am and have, and now that's nothing because he doesn't want to know me' Blaine chokes out as he sobs into his pillow. ' So what happened with you and Sebastian that was so much fun?' Sam asks curious to know the truth. 'I went to see the warblers and they were doing a performance and I joined in, They wanted me back but I said I was only there visiting, Sebastian and I went for a coffee afterwards and he tried chatting me up, but I told him I wasn't interested and had a boyfriend, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So he's been kind of stalking me for a couple of weeks now trying to make a pass for me. Which I guess why he was at my graduation' Blaine replies the crying obviously taking a toll on him as he struggles to sit up. 'Get some sleep man, We'll talk later' Sam suggests as he makes his way towards to bedroom door.

RING – RING

RING – RING

'Yo! Did you get info?' Sam questions in greeting,

'I got the whole story!' Rachel exclaims

'Me to, What I don't understand is why Kurt didn't allow Blaine to explain' Sam points out.

'He was to heartbroken and shocked. Kurt told me that Blaine and Sebastian had obviously been together or done something together by the smug smirk Sebastian was wearing throughout the whole encounter.' Rachel explains

'But nothing happened!' Sam tells Rachel.

'It didn't? To be honest I was starting to believe that Blaine might have actually cheated..' Rachel admits.

'NO HE DIND'T!' Sam yells

'Sorry, Sorry … Blaine's a good guy, He didn't cheat on Kurt and I don't think he ever would, He is so in love with him it kinda make's me sick, But Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt'

'Okay, So what do we do?' Rachel questioned

'We need to get them together somehow. Can you get Kurt to come to Lima?'

'Probably not but there is one person who could..'

'BURT'

'I will call him right away! As soon as I have that sorted I will call you back, Speak later Rach' Sam ended the call and straight away phone Burt.

'Hummel's tire and Lube' Burt answered

'Burt, It's Sam. I need to talk to you!'

'Just a second kid' movement could be heard in the background as Sam waited patiently.

'Right, Fire away kid' Burt said when he was in a much quieter background.

'You need to get Kurt to come to Lima.' Sam simply stated.

'And why do I NEED to get Kurt to do anything?' Burt asked slightly irritated at the idea of being told what to do by a kid.

'We need to get Kurt and Blaine talking. They need each other to be happy. I Know that, You Know that, Everyone knows that.' Sam stated.

'I'm not sure I want to get Kurt here, If Blaine has cheated on him. I am not willing to make Kurt suffer more' Burt went into protective farther mode.

'No, That's the thing, Blaine never cheated on him. Kurt just didn't give Blaine time to explain. Blaine loves your son Mr Hummel. Like really loves him' Sam spoke with softness to his voice when he spoke about the love between his two friends.

'Right, if what you are saying is true. You better hope it is, I'll see if I can get him here. I will phone you back. Bye' Burt's gruff voice clicked off as he ended the call.

Waiting for Burt to call back had Sam pulling his hair out.

'Why dad?' Kurt asked

'Because I need you to come help me at the shop, it will be just a couple of days, One of the boys have broken their ankle and I need someone who can do the servicing until I find a replacement' But offered as an excuse to get Kurt to Lima.

'Ugh, Why can't Finn do it?' Kurt sighed with frustration all he wanted to do was eat his body weight in ice-cream and cry not work on cars

'Because he's already doing tons of other work for me, Come on son, Help your old man out won't ya, You know I wouldn't call upon you unless it was urgent'

'Fine' Kurt finally grunted out.

'That's my boy, right I love you Kurt, and I will see you in two days' Burt says

'I love you too dad, Bye' Kurt clicks end call and snuggles back down into the sofa sighing to himself 'Great. Now I get to be miserable whilst helping my dad' Kurt thought to himself.

'Right he'll be here In two days' Burt supplies as he speaks to Sam.

'Great! Mr Hummel you are the best!'

'If this goes wrong and Kurt end's up more hurt than he already is it will be your neck as well

as Blaine's on line' Burt threatens,

'Yes Sir, no it will work out perfectly. It has to. Bye Mr Hummel'

RING – RING

RING – RING

'He's going to be in Lima in two days!' Sam says as soon as Rachel has picked up the phone.

'Great, as soon as he leaves to head to Lima I'll get on a plane and fly over, hopefully I'll get there before him and I'll meet you somewhere and discuss how we are going to go about arranging this.'

'Right, So I will see you in twos days also, Bye Rach'

'Blaine you need to sort yourself out. Look at the state of you, you haven't washed, you haven't had a shave, you look a mess. If you ever wanna win Kurt back how are you going to achieve it looking like that?' Sam burst into Blaine's room and started his rant. 'Ugh I'm never going to see him again so why does it matter?' Blaine groaned as he buried his head deep under the pillow as Sam pulled his curtains open and sunshine came pouring in. 'If you don't get back out there and start looking for him how will you ever know? As far as you are aware he could be just down the road waiting for you?' Sam replies as he gathers up dirty laundry from Blaine's floor 'IS HE?' Blaine shouts as he shoots up out of bed. 'No' 'sorry dude' Sam apologises as he watches Blaine's face fall 'But he could be you don't know that, You need to stop lying around here feeling sorry for yourself and get out there and get your man back.' Sam was great at giving pep talks and this one seems to be working 'Yeah, You're right, He could be, I don't want him seeing me like this, I am vile right at this time. That's it I'm getting in the shower shaving this stupid thing off (He points at his beard) and I am going to win Kurt back. I need to because I don't know how I am supposed to live if I don't' with that Blaine dashed into the bathroom and turned the shower on. 'Sam's right I need to sort myself out if I want Kurt back' Blaine thought to himself as he shed his clothing and got into the soothing water of the running shower. After a thorough wash and shave Blaine reappears form the bathroom looking much like the Blaine everyone loves. 'Ah there's my boy!' Sam shouts as Blaine appears.

'Who was that?' Rachel enquires

'uh, Dad he wants me to go back to Lima and help him with the shop for a few days' Kurt replies.

'Well that's great, At least you won't be making a butt print in my sofa anymore!'

'Thanks Rach, I don't really wanna go, Because I know Blaine is in Lima and I don't know if I can face him, I don't know if I can face him lying to me.' Kurt sighs he's so exhausted

'If you do see him, maybe it wouldn't hurt to let him explain seeing as you didn't when you last saw him, If not to see if you can be an item again, but to at least clear the air' Rachel suggested as she sat down on the chair opposite Kurt

'True, But I don't know, I still love him, I don't think I'll ever stop loving him, why did something like this have to happen? Why to me? What did I do to deserve all this bad? I love him Rach, I love him so much' Kurt chocked on a sob as it made its way up his throat.

'Kurt, Shh it's okay' 'Maybe back in Lima you can figure this all out, I'm sure everything will be fine, shh' Rachel cooed as she rocked Kurt back and forth as he cried.

Two days later and Kurt was just loading his bags into the boot of his car 'Wish me luck!' Kurt says as he gives Rachel a hug goodbye 'You'll be fine' she replies giving him a peck on the cheek. 'Now go, Daddy's waiting' She waves as Kurt pulls away from the curb, as soon as he is out of view Rachel is running back up the stairs in to the apartment and grabbing her suitcase, passport and flight ticket.

A couple of hours later and the plane is landing, Rachel called Sam before she lefts so he could pick her up at the airport, When she arrives he's there waiting, They greet each other in tight hugs 'How was the flight?' 'Not too bad..' 'Do you know if Kurt is here yet?' Rachel asks 'Not yet he texted his dad when he stopped for some lunch and that was about an hour ago so we probably have about 45 minutes' same supplied the details, 'Right so Lima bean?' Rachel asks with a smile. That's all she wanted throughout the whole flight, just a nice cup of coffee 'Sure thing' Sam smiles back.

As they sit in the window of the Lima Bean they devise a plan. 'Here' Rachel exclaims. 'Here is a perfect place for us to get them to meet, this is where they used to spend most of their time together, it's public so nothing to rowdy can happen and maybe it will jog a few memories for them' Rachel explains. 'That's a brilliant idea only problem, How are we going to get them here?' 'Easy you call Kurt and say you've missed him and that you should both go for coffee whilst he's here and catch up, He isn't aware you and Blaine are living together is he?' Rachel asks over her steaming mug of coffee. 'No. He doesn't know, So that's how we'll get Kurt her but what about Blaine?' 'Hmm .. FINN! We could get Finn to say he wants to meet up with Blaine, False persona of a song for Glee club now he's the director and all' Rachel suggests. 'That might just work, right I'll give Kurt a call later, and You get hold of Finn and make that magic happen!' Sam suggests, They high five and enjoy their coffee's feeling pretty proud of themselves.

'MY BOY!' Burt shouts as Kurt walks up to the front door.

'Hey Dad!' Kurt lets himself fall into his father's embrace, This is what he needed. He needed his dad. 'Come in, Come in' Burt rushes Kurt into the house where he is pulled into a tight hug by Carole ' Kurt sweetie, it's so lovely to see you, we have missed you so much!' 'LITTLE BRO!' Kurt hears Finn yell followed by stomping footsteps rushing down the stairs before he knows it he's dragged into a bone crushing hug by his step-brother 'Hey Finn, Erm can I breathe please?' He gasps out as the begins to leave his body 'Oh yeah .. sorry dude' Finn says whilst releasing Kurt. 'I've missed you little bro' 'Finn I'm older than you, How many times do I need to keep reminding you' Kurt hisses out 'But I'm taller which makes you my little bro, how many times do I need to keep reminding YOU?' Finn quips back. Kurt just sighs and shakes his head.

'I'm making pasta for supper sweetie, is that alright for you?' Carole asks whilst preparing supper 'That sounds delicious thank you Carole' 'So How's New York?' Burt asks 'Sucks' Kurt simply replies 'What why?' 'I miss him, He was supposed to be coming with me, but he's not and I just miss him dad' Kurt can feel the tears beginning to collect at the brim of his eyes. 'Oh Son, It's alright everything will be just fine' Burt insists as he scoops Kurt into his arms.

RING – RING

RING – RING

'excuse me'

'Hello?'

'Hey Finn, It's me Rachel'

'Oh Hey Rach!' Finn smiles

'Look you couldn't do me a massive favour could you?'

'Uh sure'

Rachel explains the plan to Finn and the roll he's going to need to play init.

'Yeah that's cool, I can do that! Wait are you in Lima?' Finn asks

'yeah I am, Did you want to meet up at some point?'

'Uh .. yeah .. um I mean we could do' Finn stumbles on his words.

'Great! Talk later Bye Finn'

'bye Rachel'

Incoming text – From Sam Evans

Yo bro! Heard you are in town?!

Outgoing text – To Sam Evans

Yeah I'm in town, Staying at the parents' house. How did you know?

Incoming text – From Sam Evans

Finn. So I was wondering if you'd wanna meet up?

Go for Coffee? I never really did get to thank you for helping when I was homeless so I'll pay..

Outgoing text – To Sam Evans

Yeah, Sure sounds like a great idea, could really do with friends right now. When were you thinking?

Incoming text – From Sam Evans

Yea sorry to hear about you and Blaine bro, I thought you were like forever. I was thinking tomorrow about 12?

Outgoing text – To Sam Evans

Me and you both. And yeah 12 sounds great see you tomorrow then!

'That's Kurt set up' Sam tells Rachel over skype

'Right I'll text Finn and tell him to put his side of the plan into action!'

Incoming text – From Finn Hudson

Hey Bro! Got ny plans 4 2moz?

'Damn I wish he would actually text in English I hate text talk' Blaine thought to himself as he replied.

Outgoing text – To Finn Hudson

Hi Finn, And no I do not have any plans for tomorrow, Why do you ask?

Incoming text – From Finn Hudson

Woz wndrig if u wana meet 4 coffee, need hlp wiv songs 4 glee club

Outgoing text – To Finn Hudson

Yeah sure fine. What time did you want to meet up?

Incoming text – From Finn Hudson

Bout 12? Lima bean?

Outgoing text – Finn Hudson

Sure. See you then.

'Why Finn? Why did it have to be Finn who needs my help? He's probably just going to beat me up for what I apparently did to Kurt' Blaine thought to himself.

'Blaine is confirmed. Do we go?'

'I dunno, We might be needed if they do get angry'

'We could go earlier than their meeting time and sit like right at the back'

'Yeah we could do that! Right see you tomorrow morning Rach need to get some sleep, night!' Sam said as he shut down his laptop.

Before Kurt new it, it was approaching 12, He had to rush home and get changed out of his work clothes, Kurt always liked to make sure he was early so he arrived at the Lima bean 15minutes early. There was a bit of a chill in the air so he decided to wait inside. He found a table and took a seat waiting for Sam.

As it turned 12 the bell above the door chimed and in walked Blaine. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. He tried to hide himself so Blaine didn't notice him but within seconds he heard a soft and broken sounding 'Kurt?' fall from Blaine's lips. He looked up and was met with the golden orbs which are Blaine's eyes. 'Hi' Kurt squeaked out. 'Hi' Blaine replied although it was so breathy it was hard to make out the word 'Is Finn here yet?' Blaine asked with a little more confidence 'Finn?' 'He's working today' Kurt said 'But he asked me to meet him here?' 'Do you know if Sam is here?' 'Sam? He's with a friend today, He left early this morning' Blaine explained. 'Wait? Do you think we've been set up?' Blaine asked Kurt looked at him like he was stupid 'Of course we've been set up!' Before Kurt had than chance to jump up and storm off Blaine grabbed him by the arm 'Please Kurt' Blaine spoke in such a broken way Kurt felt his heart break 'Ok' Kurt agreed before sitting back down.

'Kurt I am so so so sorry'

'So you are admitting it then?'

'No! God no! Kurt I swear to you I didn't cheat on you, I possibly couldn't you are the love of my life. I would be the biggest idiot in the world if I did anything to throw that away'

'Then why didn't you say so when you had the chance, you just stood there, frozen'

'I was scared that the truth would be worse than if I had cheated on you'

'What do you mean?'

'I went back to see the Warblers, and I performed with them, I was so close to going back, You didn't seem to have much time for me anymore but the warblers they made me feel special'

'And Sebastian' Kurt grunted out

'Sebastian means nothing to me Kurt, He's like a strange stalker, He's been trying to make a pass at me since I went to visit Dalton. I will admit. That yes maybe I had a slight attraction to him. Shh' Blaine held his finger to Kurt's lips when he was about to speak ' let me finish, I might have had a slight attraction but he has nothing on you Kurt. I love you more than anything in this world. You are beautiful. '

'Then why didn't you tell me that' Kurt sighed out

'Because I was scared, all I could see was I had already lost you and despite what I would have said you would have still gone. Now I realise what an idiotic mistake that was. I should have chased you'

'Dad told me you ran to my house looking for me, And you were making so much noise outside he had to come and pick you off the ground'

'Yeah sorry'

'Don't apologise the fact you went running to my house tells me you love me'

'I do, I love you so much Kurt'

'I love you to. I never stopped loving you'

'Please, Please take me back with you Kurt. Please I can't possibly live without you' Blaine chocked on a sob

'I don't know if I can trust you, You lied to me'

'Please baby, please don't make me forget you, I can't live without you' Blaine was full on sobbing by now, everyone inside the Lima bean had stopped to stare at the couple of boys in the back corner,

'Blaine, Hunny, Shh everyone is looking, you need to calm down, I don't know if I can trust you, but I am willing to give you a chance to prove I can. Come back with me to New York there is a home for you there. And yes it is with me. I love you Blaine'

'I love you so much Kurt' Blaine managed to sniffle out of fighting off his sobs.

'Oh my god!'

'You'd think he was killing him with that much noise' Rachel exclaimed

'I didn't Blaine could wail that loud!'

'BOYAH! We did it'

'Huh?'

'Look!' Sam says pointing over towards where Kurt and Blaine are wrapped in each other's arms.

'Come with us?'

'Huh?'

'Come with me Kurt and Blaine to New York?'

'I couldn't do that'

'Yes you can come with us!' Rachel is getting excited by the thought of not only Blaine but Sam moving in with her and Kurt.

'Okay, I'll do it. 4 best friends living together what could go wrong!'

They jumped up and shared a hug, after a couple of minutes they let go and decided to sneak out of the coffee shop before they got caught. They thought they were clear when they were a couple of blocks down the road form the Lima Bean 'Uh huh' they spin on their heels coming face to face with Blaine and Kurt.

'So it was you two?' Kurt asks.

'Us two what?' Sam tries to sound innocent

'Oh screw it, It worked didn't it?' Rachel insists.

'thank you' Is the only words Blaine utters.

'You're welcome, Oh by the way Sam's coming to New York with us!' With that both Sam and Rachel run for it.

'WHAT?' Is all they hear Kurt scream.

EPILOGUE

'BLAINE!' .. 'BLAINE!' … 'BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!' Sam yells

'Ugh What!' Blaine yells back

'GET UP YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!' With Sam's word ringing in his ear Blaine shoots out of bed down the stairs and jumps on Sam's back, 'I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY TO THE MAN OF MY DREAMS WOOOOOOH' Blaine screams into Sam's ear. 'Yeah and if you don't shut up you are going to deafen your best man!' He shoves Blaine off of his back onto the nearest sofa. 'I'm getting married' Blaine said on repeat as he ate his breakfast. 'You need to start getting ready soon if you wanna make it man' Sam said after glancing at his watch. 'crap' 'Yeah where's my suit?' Blaine asked as he hurried into his room 'Hanging on the back of the door' Sam yelled after him.

'I'M GETTING MARRRRRIEEEEDDDDD' Kurt yelled as jumped on Rachel's bed, They had opted to stay at a fancy hotel to keep with tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding. 'Ugh Kurt' Rachel groaned as she rolled over. 'RACHEL GET UP I'M GETTING MARRIED' He yelled again as he jumped up and down on her bed. 'FINE' Rachel finally yelled as she pulled the covers off of herself 'I'm up' Kurt ran around the room in a hype as he sang out 'I'M GETTING MARRIED' 'Kurt. Enough. Yes we got the idea. You are getting married' Rachel groggily groaned at him. After settling himself down a little Kurt starting to become nervous. 'I'm getting married' He said nerves evident in his voice 'Kurt look at me. Yes you are getting married, there is no room for nerves it is going to be amazing' Rachel stated as she took his hand in hers. 'now come on groom, We need to get ready!'

Blaine look great in his simple black tux and black bow-tie. 'You look great man' Sam said coming up behind him in the mirror 'You don't scrub up to bad yourself' 'Nervous?' Sam questioned 'No, for once, I'm 100% positive this is the best choice of my life' 'Well then lets go make you Mr Anderson-Hummel'

'Rachel you look stunning' Kurt was amazed with how beautiful just a simple blue dress could make Rachel. 'Well look at you, You look fantastic, I'm not sure how Blaine is going to keep his hands off of you looking like that' They were at the wedding venue waiting in a big room for them to be called through. Burt had already been in stating he is the proudest Dad that has ever lived. 'You ready?' The vicar asked as he poked his head around the door 'As ready as I'll ever be' Kurt replied, He was then lead out to where he would be walking in, When the music started to play both Blaine and Kurt walked in. Their eyes locked and stayed locked throughout the whole ceremony. 'I do' Blaine said. 'I do' Kurt followed after, And with those words said out loud they were now married. They shared a sweet kiss to seal the marriage. Everyone cheered. All of their old Glee club friends were there including the warblers.

At the reception when the music for the first dance began to play Blaine approached Kurt stretched out his arm and asked 'May I have this dance?' Just like when they were back in high school.

'Can you believe that nearly 4 years ago, we almost let this never happen. I'm so glad Sam and Rachel set us up that day because I would never want to have a day like this with anyone other than you. I love you Kurt. Always have and always will'

As Kurt was about to reply Teenage Dream came blasting through the speakers 'Katy Perry? Really Blaine?' Kurt asked amusement spread across his face ' Duh first song I ever sang to you! Of course this need to be played today!' 'I love you, Even though you are such a goofball. I love you with everything that I am and everything I ever will be. For now and forever' They leant forward and pressed their lips together. This is where they belonged together. Forever. Till death do them part.


End file.
